Blame it on the rain
by cathychuang88
Summary: My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you. Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me, am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush? Cover art by hademigod. tumblr. com


_You got me caught in all this mess._  
_I guess we can blame it on the rain._

Reyna stared out the window, watching the rain splashing.  
The sky was grey and gloomy.  
Like her.

Jason sat opposite Reyna, watching her eyes roam anywhere but him.  
The day was cold and hopeless.  
Like him.

_My pain is knowing I can't have you._  
_I can't have you._

Piper McLean.  
That one name made Reyna want to throw something out a window and sob.

Reyna.  
That one name that made Jason want to break something and bury his head under a pillow.

_Tell me, does she_  
_Look at you the way I do?_  
_Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_  
_Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

Ridiculous.  
I should just move one, Reyna told herself.  
It was foolish anyways, falling for a boy, a son of Jupiter.  
It almost worked.

Ridiculous.  
She's already moved on, he told himself.  
It was foolish anyways, wanting her, when he had a daughter of Aphrodite.  
It didn't work at all.

_Tell me, am I crazy?_  
_Am I crazy?_  
_I catch my breath._  
_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

It wouldn't stop.  
That stupid breathlessness when he was there, like being underwater, and her heart whispering what could have been, what could be, in her ear.

It wouldn't go away.  
The twinge in his heart when she was there, like his heart beat for her, as what if's crashed in his brain like a chaotic mess akin to his feelings.

_My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you._  
_Does she look at you the way I do?_  
_Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_  
_Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

The rainy day reminded her of the many rainy days when they had curled up on the couch, laughing as they threw jellybeans at each other and watched chick flicks.  
The unwelcome image of Piper doing the same flashed through her mind, and she could feel what was left of her heart exploding into tiny fragments.

The chill coming through the window reminded him of when they'd rush out with an umbrella and sit drinking hot chocolate for hours as they joked.  
His heart cracked at the memory of Reyna sitting alone, hot chocolate cold and untouched as she stared out the window, watching him walk past with Piper.

_Tell me, am I crazy?_  
_Or is this more than a crush?_  
_Maybe I'm alone in this, but I find peace in solitude._

Maybe she couldn't move on.  
Maybe they were soulmates.  
There's still time for a happy ending.  
She wished her Daughter of Venus side would shut up.  
Having Jason so close was definitely messing with her thoughts.  
His breathing was unsettling, for gods' sake!

What if she hasn't moved on?  
You're perfect for eachother.  
You can sweep her off her feet.  
He wanted so bad for his stupid inner Venus to shut up.  
Reyna was right there.  
She was so close, he couldn't think of anything else.

_Knowing if I had but just one kiss, this whole room would be glowing._  
_We'd be glowing._  
_We'd be glowing._

Reyna closed her eyes, imagining her first kiss...  
It was so romantic, so cliched.  
The rain splashed gently, lulling her into a sleepy trance.  
She'd do anything to have one more kiss...

Jason looked away from Reyna, thinking of his first kiss...  
It was perfect.  
He always was a hopeless romantic.  
If he leaned forward, just a bit, he could kiss her...

_Does she look at you the way I do?_  
_Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_  
_Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_  
_Tell me, am I crazy?_  
_Or is this more than a crush?_  
_Does she look at you the way I do?_  
_Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_  
_Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_  
_Tell me, am I crazy?_  
_Or is this more than a crush?_


End file.
